J'aurais jamais cru
by Arguei
Summary: Si on m'avait dis qu'un jour,je chanterais une sérénade à Draco Malfoy...hum, j'aurais p't'être pris des cours de chants. [HPDM]


**Auteur** : Mi

**Série** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Humour noir, drague lourde, POV Harry.

**Couple** : HPDM, j'me r'fais pas.

**Disclameir** : Sérieux, j'ai rien à voir avec JKR, ce que je regrette, pour son talent littéraire et pour sa fortune. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi.

**Note/avertissement** : « moins de guimauve, plus de cul » ; j'aurais pu mettre ça comme résumé, j'l' aurais fais. Pardon pour les quelques clichés du genre que vous pourrez apercevoir dans cette fic, j'ai essayé de limiter quand même, hein.

* * *

Sincèrement, j'aurais jamais cru…

Si on m'avait dis qu'un jour, moi, Harry Potter, je chanterais la sérénade à Draco Malfoy, j'aurais envoyé un bon _Avada Kedavra_ entre les deux yeux au mec qui m'aurait sorti une connerie pareille…et pourtant, ce soir, je suis là, sous sa fenêtre, une guitare à la main, en train d'essayer de chanter une chanson d'amour pour lui.

J'ai bien dis « essayer » ; être un sorcier puissant ne veut pas dire qu'on a tous les talents.

J'ai précisé que Draco vit désormais du coté moldu de Londres ?

Il ne peut pas sortir sa baguette pour me jeter un sort qui me rendrait aphone, du coup, c'est la sixième fois qu'il fait un aller-retour de sa fenêtre à sa cuisine pour remplir un sceau d'eau froide et me le balancer dessus. J'ai froid, je suis trempé, et je suis même pas sur d'avoir une potion chez moi pour soigner le rhume carabiné que je risque d'attraper à ce rythme là, mais c'est pas grave ; rien que pour voir gesticuler, rouge de colère, et tout essoufflé de sa course incessante, je continue de chanter.

J'ai beau être tombé amoureux, je perds toujours pas une occasion de l'emmerder. Bouhahaha !

* * *

Sincèrement, je serais incapable de dire quand exactement je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux ; pour ma défense, je peux dire que j'ai toujours été plus ou moins obsédé par l'idée de faire chier Malfoy le plus possible, à n'importe quel prix. Ça vient sans doute de là.

Evitons tout de même le bon vieux cliché comme quoi je me serais rendu compte de mes sentiments sur un champ de bataille, où il aurait reçu une blessure, serait tombé évanoui dans mes bras, et où j'aurais pleuré mon tout nouvel amour pour lui. Très bon pour un film a l'eau de rose pour midinette, mais rien à voir avec tout ça. J'aime emmerder Draco. Et puis, avec le temps, j'ai fini par l'aimer tout court. Et puis bon, faut avouer…ce mec est quand même un putain de canon, j'aurais pu tomber pire, non ?

Bref, mon principal hobby est d'enquiquiner ce charmant jeune homme ; j'ai bien entendu autre chose à faire dans ma vie, par exemple, je suis prof depuis un an, et c'est un boulot qui me passionne. J'adore enseigner aux futurs générations les bonnes bases pour un bon étalage de cervelle de Mage Noir ; où, de toutes vilaines créatures sombre et dangereuse. Mais non, je ne traumatise pas ces très chers chérubins, je suis un prof tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct, et même, c'est peut-être plus eux qui me traumatisent.

A un certain âge, les jeunes sont plus intéressés par leur vie sexuelle et leur emploi du temps pour le week-end que par l'apprentissage de la Magie. Des fois, je me surprends à comprendre certains de mes ex-professeur, mais je doute que eux soient jamais tombés sur un élève en train de feuilleter un magazine gay moldu porno sur le fist-fucking. Ou alors, tous ceux que j'ai connus m'ont soigneusement cachés certains faits histoire de ne pas me gâcher le suspens.

Enfin, il parait que ça fait parti du lot quand on est professeur dans une fac magique ; en plus, j'ai pas tellement de différence d'âge avec eux, ce qui ne rend pas les choses faciles par moments. Du coup, j'en rajoute un peu aussi. Niark.

Bref, je parlais de Malfoy ; moi et ma tendance à la digression, c'est effarant.

Donc Malfoy, mon hobby, ma petite joie des grands jours de visite au Ministère ; car, en plus d'être prof, je suis consultant pour les Aurors. Oui, y'a eu un petit coup de piston, mais bon, tout le monde n'a pas tué un Mage Noir mégalomane et surpuissant dans sa vie. Et puis, ça arrondie mes fins de mois.

Donc, à chaque fois que je passe au Ministère, je passe aussi enquiquiner Malfoy.

Quelle joie à chaque fois ; il ne réagis jamais de la même façon, selon son humeur. Par moment, il tente de m'ignorer, de se la jouer diplomate, il me jette dès qu'il me voit, ça dépend. C'est la surprise à chaque fois, et c'est passionnant. Oh, et la fois où il a fait genre « mettons nos différents de cotés », m'a invité a boire un café, a été super sympa, jusqu'au moment où il m'a mis un coup de poing et est sorti en disant que jamais il ne pourrait être proche de moi.

Le bonheur, l'extase, le nirvana.

En fait, ce jour-là, Draco a signé sa perte ; ça faisait un certain temps que je me disais que je l'aimais bien, et ce jour-là, il m'a donné l'idée du siècle. Proche, hein…

Et c'est ainsi que commença le plan d'Emmerdement Maximum : draguer Malfoy. Ultime idée que j'avais eu là, parce qu'en plus, si je réussissais mon coup, bah…j'vais pas faire un dessin non plus, hein ?

* * *

Du coup, me voilà, guitare à la main, sous sa fenêtre, à tenter de chanter à peu près correctement, du moins, de mon point de vue ; parce que du point de vue de la terre entière, le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est imiter le cri d'agonie d'un chacal enroué et tuberculeux. Je crains de ne même pas exagérer quand j'dis ça, en plus.

Je viens de me prendre mon dixième sceau d'eau, mon nez commence à rougir, et je renifle par intermittence, entre deux couplets de _My love will go on_ ; et lui, il est à m'invectiver du haut de son balcon au troisième étage, encouragé par une bonne partie de ses voisins, l'autre partie riant de moi. Il a les cheveux dans tous les sens, les joues rouges, ses yeux lancent des éclairs, et je m'arrête de chanter.

Plus parce que les flics viennent d'arriver que parce que je suis troublé par sa beauté ; alors que je me fais passer les menottes et que je m'apprête à passer une nuit au poste pour tapage nocturne, je me retourne une dernière fois pour le voir. Il est mort de rire le con.

Humph, « homme qui rit à moitié dans son lit » ? J'y crois pas trop...

Bon, ma première approche pour draguer Malfoy était peut-être un peu barbare, et puis le résultat assez peu probant. Faut que je trouve mieux pour la prochaine fois. Faut surtout que je trouve un truc pour éviter de me retrouver dans un commissariat moldu avec un conseiller psychologique pour problème d'alcoolisme.

La prochaine fois, je ferais mieux.

Wow.

J'aurais vraiment jamais cru dire ça un jour d'un plan visant à draguer Malfoy...

* * *

_Ceci était un prologue. Donc, c'est normal que ce soit court._

_La suite, je sais pas quand elle sera la , mais elle promets d'être plus longue !_

_Une petite review ??_


End file.
